


I'm A Muscle Fan!

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drag, Gay Newsies, M/M, Transvestite Racetrack, Who am I, apologizing in advance, crutchie morris as janet weiss, cursing, i wrote this at night and will regret it in the morning, jack kelly as rocky horror, mostly movie quotes, only posting to see if anyone actually reads it lmao, racetrack as dr. frank n. furter, spot conlon as brad majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: A silly one-shot with Newsies as characters from Rocky Horror. I did this late just for fun.





	I'm A Muscle Fan!

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot I hardly proofed! This is a silly take on Newsies as Rocky Horror Picture Show characters. See the tags for more info :) pleaseeeee comment. it can be anything: you liked it, you despised it, it made you sick, your outfit, your tumblr. Love you guys!

Crutchie and Spot weren’t very close friends, but they were sent out to spread the word of the strike so made light conversation over the long drive. The wind howled and the thunder roared as Spot led them further and further into lesser developed New York. Their tire went flat and although it seemed like an inconvenience at the time, it was necessary for the night to play out the way it did. A night they’d all remember. 

“Spot! What are we gonna do?” Crutchie whined. “Could things be ANY woy’us?” 

“Stop your bitchin’ we’ll figure somethin’ out.” Crutchie nodded. Fifteen minutes past and they finally decided to find the nearest house and ask to use the telephone. Spot knocked on the door. A man in the most revealing feminine clothing in all of New York stepped out. Crutchie nearly fainted. Spot’s jaw dropped. The man’s manicured fingers pushed up Spot’s loose jaw. 

“Why hello babies. What can I do fo’ you?” Crutchie looked him in the eye. “Our tire went flat… but have you heard of the children’s crusade? I-”

“Crutchie, Crutchie. Don’t bore the…” Spot searched for words or pronouns. 

“Doctor.” Racetrack smirked, biting his lip. “So you got caught with a flat? Don’t worry about that, I’ll call a satanic mechanic! But please, stay for dinner!” Crutchie fainted. When he woke up he was in a place that looked like a laboratory. He hoped dinner was next, he was starving. Crutchie looked about. Spot was kissing this Doctor and some staff was taking bandages off a man. The Doctor temporarily lost interest in Spot and made his way over to the bandaged creation. “Rocky! Rocky Horror!” Crutchie rubbed his eyes. “We’ll start you on dynamic tension.” The Doctor proclaimed, referencing a workout tape. 

Crutchie stole the Doctor’s next words, “I’m a muscle fan!” he smiled raising to his feet and admiring this Rocky. “He’s beautiful. I was neva’ into goils anyway.” Crutchie said to himself. The Doctor made a face touching Rocky’s chest predatorily.

“Mmf.” He huffed. “Mine.” Crutchie kissed Rocky on the lips passionately. “I like da name Jack.” The Doctor looked horrified, Spot looked jealous and Crutchie looked like he’d lost his innocence. The night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest thing I’ve EVER written. Probably gonna delete it soon. Everyone needs to chill out on tumblr. It’s easy 1. don’t be disrespectful. 2. don’t bully people who are, gently correct them. everyone makes mistakes. 3. choose your battles. 4. juck is not valid.


End file.
